One More Night
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Beta**: I just wanted to say thanks a bunch to my friend and beta, DreamingSpires(Dani). Thank you so much for your support and offering to help me with this quick fic! You're awesome;-)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night.

**Summary**: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_Got you stuck on my body…_

_On my body like a tattoo…_

_And now I'm feeling stupid…_

_Crawling back to you…"_

**2018, Friday, January 21**

"_The last Friday of the month_," Dave thought to himself as he looked at his calendar in his corner office.

The last Friday of the month was a very coveted date for the young computer software consultant; for he knew exactly what it meant each time the day would sneak up on him.

He had sworn to himself months ago that he would stop torturing himself each time this unique time approached, for after every encounter he was left feeling empty.

"Hey, Karofsky," Mitchell, a young recently promoted programmer, called as he noticed the way his friend was drifting off into space as he stared at the calendar on the cork-board.

Mitchell didn't know much about Dave's personal life but he knew that it was always around this phase of the month that the usually reliable software consultant would be a bit preoccupied during work.

"Hey," Dave answered back nonchalantly as he focused back on the data forms he had to review for the fortieth time that morning.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Dave responded back as his eyes remained focused on the work in front of him.

"Some of us are going to blow off some steam at the bar down the street," Mitchell began discussing, but Dave couldn't bring himself to really focus. "You in?"

"What?" Dave asked knowing that he'd completely spaced out of a huge chunk of the conversation.

"Bar… _9:00_… tonight," Mitchell stated, giving the other man an abridged version of what Dave had missed.

"I don't know… I have… _plans_," Dave stated cryptically, knowing that no one but his best friend knew of his monthly rendezvous.

"Alright, but the offer still stands if you're interested," Mitchell replied as he began fixing his tie. Emerson is buying the first round since he totally lost the Grayson account."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dave answered with a dry smile as his eyes continued to scan the documents in front of him. For some reason, Dave still wasn't following along with the report in his hands.

His mind was somewhere else, and he knew that the place his mind was leading him to could only mean trouble.

It was then that Dave's work line began ringing, and he assumed it was his boss inquiring about the latest news on the upcoming software for the company.

"Karofsky," Dave greeted on the line when a familiar and altogether annoying voice emerged from the other end.

"_Do you know what today is_," a female voice asked, cutting all forms of greeting, and it was then that Dave was able to identify the voice on the receiving end of the line… for it belonged to his long-time best friend.

"Hey, 'Tana," Dave greeted with a smirk.

"_Do you know what today is_?" Santana Lopez repeated in a demanding tone.

"You know your phone has the time, the date and even the year on it," Dave answered back, already feeling the Latina rolling her eyes on the other end. "You don't need to be calling people for this, 'Tana."

"_Mock me once more and the next time I see your ass you lose a testicle!_"

"Jesus, what's got you in such a mood?" Dave asked, trying to veer the conversation into a different direction, for he did value his equipment. "I'm guessing the blind date didn't go as well as expected."

"_I'm in a mood because today happens to be the last Friday of January, Dave_," Santana replied as Dave could hear people buzzing in the background already knowing that his friend was heading to work.

"Oh… I didn't even notice."

"_Liar_," Santana stated back with a mocking laugh that usually got on Dave's nerves because it meant that the Latina was seeing right through his bull-shit.

"I've been so preoccupied with this new project that… it slipped my mind," Dave calmly responded back as he sat further back in his chair.

"_Liar_," Santana repeated once more. "_So… are you going_?"

"Going to what?" Dave asked trying to play the confused card, but instantly regretting it when he heard Santana muttering something in Spanish on the other end of the phone.

Dave had been friends with Santana since senior year of high school, and in those years there were certain patterns that Dave tried steering clear of when it came to the volatile Latina.

For instance, Dave knew never to bring up the Latina's ex, Brittany Pierce, unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of a slap to the face. He also knew to never bring Santana to any of his office functions unless he wanted everyone to know about the Bully Whips club they were a part of during junior year at McKinley… for it seemed that still, to this date, everyone at his job continued to inquire about his old beret.

Dave also knew very well that when Santana Lopez began yelling at him in Spanish he was in for a major lecture as soon as she simmered down.

"Breathe, 'Tana," Dave replied calmly as he could still hear Santana on the other end probably saying some atrocity about his mother in Spanish, or something along those lines. "Breathe."

"_Just be honest… Are you planning on going tonight… to see him_?" Santana asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"I haven't decided yet," Dave answered honestly, for he truly hadn't really thought the whole plan through… for he hadn't missed a single meeting since it all began two years ago.

"_Well-hold on a second, I'm just getting to work,_" Santana stated and Dave could hear her greeting folks on the other end. "_I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes…_"

"Sometimes?" Dave repeated with a light-hearted chuckle as he could hear a bit of static knowing that the Latina probably was entering the elevator heading to her designated floor.

"_I get the point, Karofsky,_" The Latina answered in a non-argumentative voice. "…_but I give you a hard time because you're my best friend, and the last thing I want is for you to have your heart crushed… over and over again."_

"I know," Dave answered as he let out the breath he had been holding.

"_Hi, Stacey,_" Santana cooed on the other end when it dawned on Dave that he could hear his friend's voice becoming louder down the hall.

It was then that the young consultant placed his phone on his desk and poked his head out of the door to see Santana Lopez making her grand entrance through his work place.

"Seriously?" Dave stated as his friend bypassed him, and made her way into his office where she sat down comfortably in his chair.

"I said I was getting to work… I never said that it was _my_ work," Santana smoothly stated with an evil grin that Dave knew too well. "You need to move on from all of this."

"Believe me… I've tried," Dave answered back as he closed his office door not wanting his co-workers to hear their private conversation.

"Try harder."

"Says the person who jumps at the chance to see her ex every chance she gets," Dave stated, knowing he wasn't playing fair bringing up a sore subject to his oldest friend, but he knew bringing up the Latina's old flame would make her see reason behind all of this. "You know better than anyone…the difficulty it is to sever this type of tie… especially when you don't want it to stop."

"It's like anything else, Dave," Santana replied with a non-judgmental stare. "It all begins with one simple step."

"Easier said than done."

"You're a great guy, Dave," Santana stated with a smile. "You're smart, you're successful…"

"Are you hitting on me, Lopez?" Dave asked with a chuckle.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't need to settle for a once a month secret booty call with someone that you've been pining for since high school," Santana answered back. "You deserve someone that is willing to share a life with you… on equal terms."

"None of that was ever part of our deal," Dave stated with a sad smile as he looked down at his shoes with his hands in his pocket.

"Well… then maybe you need to be the one to finally back out."

Dave knew Santana was having a moment of pure clarity, but he still couldn't face the idea of breaking off the arrangement he had been in for the past two years.

"Do you want me to stop by after work?" Santana offered. "We can go get drunk, and talk about our infamous past mistakes…that's always fun."

"No…a few of the staff here are heading out for drinks after work," Dave replied. "I think…_maybe_… I should go there instead."

"I think that's a good idea, D," Santana answered knowing perfectly well that this discussion was killing her dear friend, but she hated that after every last Friday of the month her friend would come back shattered. "If you need anything I'm just a phone call away…you hear me?"

"Yeah," Dave replied as he watched his friend making her way towards the exit door. "Thanks, 'Tana."

"Anytime," Santana responded back as they said their goodbyes, leaving Dave to look over at the plain calendar that he had purchased a month ago understanding that the first step to anything was always going to be the fucking hardest.

It was a step that he never thought he could make and then, within a few moments, he noticed an incoming text message.

Dave reached for his IPhone and debated about opening up the pending message. He then decided to leave the phone alone, ignoring the text with the idea that immersing himself in his work would keep his mind off of the message he'd highly anticipated during this time of the month.

"Don't think about it, Karofsky," Dave thought to himself as he began looking over the paperwork that his boss's assistant had sent over earlier. "Just focus on the task at hand."

However, Dave's eyes would read over the directives sent over to him, only to gaze past the words and begin staring blankly at the phone that was resting upon him desk… almost mocking him.

After realizing that he had been staring at his phone for the past ten minutes, Dave decided to remove the object that had him so flustered, and roughly threw his phone into the desk drawer beside him.

The day seemed to have been moving at an alarmingly slow pace, for Dave would stare up at his clock to only realize that he still had hours to go. The young consultant went through every single stack of papers in his office, still trying his best to keep his mind off of the phone he had not touched since that very morning.

Dave worked diligently until the loud annoying ring from his office line began to sound off in the pleasantly silent room.

"Hello," Dave greeted.

"_You're still at work_?" Santana greeted with a surprised tone. "_I was beginning to think that you didn't heed my advice, and already on your way to…where ever you go on these nights_."

"Sorry, I kept my phone locked away," Dave answered as he looked at his watch noticing that it was already 7:30 p.m. …Only thirty more minutes before his rendezvous.

_Thirty more minutes…_

"_I must say I'm rather impressed_," Santana answered.

"I'm also impressed myself," Dave replied, but in a not so enthusiastic tone. It was usually around this time that he would be out of his work clothing, and heading in the directions that were usually sent hours before.

Dave couldn't lie to himself for these… _meetings_… were the only things he looked forward to each month. The fact that he was breaking this odd tradition was truly weighing down on him.

"I'm going to be heading out soon, so I'll talk with you later," Dave said, as he was about to finally head home for the day. "Thanks for checking in, T."

"_It's what I'm here for, D,_" Santana stated just before she hung up.

Dave began putting away the mess that occupied his desk while taking a few documents home to review during the evening… what else was he going to do?

Dave was about to turn off his office lights when he realized he was leaving behind his cell-phone that was still locked away safely in his desk. Dave debated about going to get it just so he wouldn't be tempted to look through his messages, but curiosity took over and the burly male rushed over to his desk to retrieve the phone.

Dave laughed as he looked through the countless messages from Santana; some of the messages were pleasant until the Latina began texting in Spanish. Dave made a mental note to talk with his friend about the fact that after all these years he still didn't speak or read the foreign language.

Dave's eyes then noticed the text message he had been avoiding all day waiting patiently for him. Dave could feel his palms begin to sweat profusely, and his heart beating a bit faster at the sight of the person's name.

Dave was perplexed that after all this time this particular individual could still leave him utterly… stunned in place.

In the past five years, Dave Karofsky had gone through incredible changes within his life. It was right out of high school that the jock left the small town in Ohio for the buzzing metropolis of Chicago. Dave was granted a sports scholarship for hockey and knew that he had a fresh start ahead of him.

During his time in Chicago, he was able to be himself away from all the prying eyes, and he was truly grateful for some sense of normality… something that he craved for the longest time.

Along the way, he entered the world of dating, but nothing ever too serious. Dave just never felt comfortable enough with anyone to start a real relationship… even though he was out to pretty much everyone.

It was in 2016 when Dave received a job offer at McGuire International Software Corp whose main office was located back in his hometown of Lima. Dave was extremely hesitant to go back to the place he'd wanted so badly to leave behind, but a part of him didn't want to shy away from a great opportunity.

He would be returning to Lima on his own terms, without hiding who he was but, even with all these strides, whenever he was around a certain soprano he would always feel like the confused, extraordinarily ordinary boy that he once was.

Dave stared down at his phone debating about either deleting the message or finally reading it… as he took a deep breath he decided on neither. The young consultant closed his office door, and made his way through the dimly lit empty office floor towards the elevator.

The building seemed so strange after a busy workday, for during the day it was bustling with activity. It became a ghost town when five-thirty rolled around, and it was during these times that Dave was able to do his best work… only today just wasn't one of those days as he marched towards his car.

Once he was inside his comfortable Honda Dave looked back at his phone, and without any further hesitation he unlocked his screen in order to read the single message.

**New Message: K**

"_Jamestown Street, The Linden Lofts - Room 1020."_

The messages were always simple and to the point…but that didn't stop Dave's heart from beating like he had just run a freaking marathon. He placed his phone down on the empty passenger side seat, and he began making his way home periodically checking the time on the clock located in front of his dashboard.

_7:50 p.m. …_

The roads weren't as crowded as one would imagine since people tended to sneak out of their jobs earlier at the end of the week, but he was grateful for the relaxing distraction as he merged onto the highway.

_7:53 p.m. …_

"I need a drink," Dave thought to himself as he drove a little over the speed limit while passing the various hot spots in the city, but continued on his way.

_7:56 p.m. …_

Once he reached the destination Dave noticed automatically that he wasn't pulling into his apartment building… it was in that moment that Dave realized that he was actually arriving at the Linden Lofts.

Dave had to mentally kick himself for not paying close attention to what he was doing.

"Sir," a male voice outside of Dave's car greeted. Dave looked up to see that it was one of the valet attendants, and in that instant he knew he had two choices.

Choice one had him driving his ass straight to his apartment, and probably regretting his decision while drinking heavily.

Choice two had him exiting his car and making his way up to room 1020.

_8:00 p.m. …_

_The clock was ticking_…

Dave nodded his head and opened the car door, leaving his keys in the ignition for the attendant. The hotel was extravagant and luxurious just like the person he was heading up to see. These meetings were never in the same locations and each new location left Dave dumbfounded.

"How may I help you, sir?" The front desk attendant greeted Dave as he approached.

"I believe there is an envelope addressed to me," Dave replied. "D. Karofsky."

"Just one moment, please," The attendant, said as they went to the side to verify if any messages were left. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks," Dave answered as he retrieved the blank envelope.

Dave quietly made his way over to the oversized elevator and as he rode up the ten floors, Dave could already feel his heart racing out of his chest as soon as the doors opened. Dave swallowed down the dryness in his mouth as he stepped out. The signs on the wall directed him to the room's location, and with each passing step he could feel the sweat upon his lips at the thought of what was to occur in a matter of moments.

Dave opened the envelope from earlier and retrieved a room key-card. Dave took one last breath as he swiped the key card, knowing that there was no going back at this point… past the point of no return.

Dave entered the decently-sized low-lit room. The loft had a nice exotic feel to it, but it was the large window that caught Dave's eye.

Dave observed the area as he walked towards the open window overlooking the downtown city. As the bigger male stood looking out into the bright lights he couldn't deny that this city was truly his home. Even with all the trials and tribulations he faced during his youth… this place he knew would always be a part of him.

"You're here," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"I didn't think I was going to either," Dave responded without taking his eyes off of the bright city lights.

"I'm glad you did," the voice answered back. "It's good to see you, David."

"It's good to see you, too…" Dave replied as he finally turned towards the person he had tried to forget since he was a teen, but knew perfectly well he could never erase the man standing before. "_Kurt_."

"_So I cross my heart and hope to die…"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

"_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you… one more night."_

**TBC…**

* * *

Hi Everyone! I know…I know…I know. I know that I'm always trying to catch up on all my WIPs, but then this idea hit me and I can't function without writing it down. I truly tried to put this aside, but my lovely muse wouldn't have it. I would love to know your thoughts on this spur-of-the-moment fic that has been occupying my brain for the past three days… whether I should continue or shelf the idea… your comments and reviews are always welcome. If I do decide to continue, I'm only going to push for three chapters, so it should be short and to the point. Let me know! Tons of Hugs and Love - Whiskey


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Beta**: The awesome DreamingSpires! You are truly awesome;-)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night or Garbage's, Sleep Together

**Summary:** All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

**Author Notes: **_Hi, everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome feedback and the great reviews! You all truly inspire me to keep up with these crazy stories, and I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I also have to say that the Garbage song, Sleep Together, inspired portions of this chapter, and if you haven't heard it… I encourage you to listen!_

_Enjoy!-Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dave observed the area as he walked towards the open window overlooking the downtown city. As the bigger male stood looking out into the bright lights, he couldn't deny that this city was truly his home. Even with all the trials and tribulations he faced during his youth… this place he knew would always be a part of him.

"You're here?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"I didn't think I was going to either," Dave responded without taking his eyes off of the bright city lights.

"I'm glad you did," the voice answered back. "It's good to see you, David."

"It's good to see you too…" Dave replied as he finally turned towards the person he had tried to forget since he was a teen, but knew perfectly well he could never erase the man standing before. "Kurt."

* * *

**Continued...**

**Two Years Ago…**

**Friday-March 12, 2016**

**Scandals…**

_"If we sleep together_

_Will you like me better"_

_"If we come together…_

_We'll go down forever…"_

The loud booming music was in full swing within the confines of the very small night club at the heart of downtown Lima. The unique floor plan and fast paced music were the only constant things within the nightclub life, for the crowd was constantly shifting.

Sure, there were your usual patrons that have been attending Scandals since its grand opening 20 years ago, but for Dave it was still the same scene that he was, without a doubt, weighing him down.

It seemed that he had fallen into a mundane pattern that he had no way of getting himself out of, for his days burled into one. Then each time he would attempt to head to the local bars in town he would find that he was simply wasting his time.

_"Make me a pretty person…_

_Make me feel like I belong_

_Make me hard or make me happy…_

_Make me beautiful."_

The only thing he would accomplish during his evenings out was finishing the bowl of peanuts that was usually placed on the bar counter. He also realized that in order to meet people you would need to start a general conversation, but it seemed that no one had ever caught his eye.

Dave had a few relationships in the past, but even his former partners knew that his heart just wasn't will to go the extra mile… in the end they all ended like any Great War film… an epic disaster.

_"The emptiness…_

_The craziness_

_Satisfy this hungriness._"

Dave was beginning to regret his decision for coming to Scandals on that busy Friday night. He didn't know why he continued to drag himself to bars if all he did was keep to himself.

The music was so loud that the ex-jock knew, without a single doubt, that he would be a bit deaf for the next couple of days, but for some reason that notion didn't seem to bother him much.

Nothing seemed to move him lately for it was as if he was stuck in slow motion as the world flew by… and that notion was quite unnerving.

_"If we sleep together…_

_Nothing satisfies me baby…_

_If we sleep together…"_

It was when Dave was about to call it a night when a familiar voice spoke through the noise of the crowded room.

"_David Karofsky_."

Dave turned around with a muddled look across his face, but curious to see if he had heard wrong when he came into contact with the familiarly haunting blue eyes that he could never erase from his memory.

"_Hummel_," Dave whispered, not knowing if Kurt could hear him through the blaring music.

"I find it amusing that after all this time you still find it necessary to call me by my last name," Kurt answered back with a smirk and Dave nervously found himself looking away from the slender man's gaze.

"Kurt," Dave responded with a light chuckle. "Better?"

"Much," Kurt replied with a glimmer in his eye as he made himself comfortable on the stool next to the larger man at the semi-crowded bar. "What are you doing here?

"The beer is outstanding here," Dave responded with sarcasm in his tone as he lifted his half empty bottle for Kurt to see. "Not to mention that the noise in this place is great."

"I see," Kurt replied with a nod as he waved to the waiter. "…But that wasn't really what I was asking."

"I usually stop in here after work on Fridays."

"You're back in… Lima?" Kurt asked as if he hadn't heard correctly. "Santana told me you were off in Chicago... away from this place."

"Plans changed… I recently was offered a position at McGuire International Software Corp," Dave stated with a shrug as he continued to stare at his beer, hoping that Kurt wouldn't look at him with those piercing blue eye, for it was those very eyes that always made him feel so insecure. "Plus, this place isn't so bad."

"I beg to differ," Kurt answered with an unreadable expression on his porcelain face as he began sipping the drink that was finally brought to him.

Dave tried not staring at the well-toned man sitting right beside him, but it was quite difficult when the object of your affection since childhood was so close… it was almost surreal.

"So… what brings you to this side of the world," Dave asked lightly, wanting to keep the conversation flowing in order to keep the other man near. "I heard through the grapevine that you were taking over the New York fashion scene."

"By grapevine you mean our very own 'Satan in Heels'."

"Santana can be a bitch, but even you have to admit she's there when you need her," Dave replied noticing that the booming music began to slowly lower just enough so Dave didn't have to shout his next question. "You here on business?"

"No," Kurt stated dryly as he let the cold drink slowly burn its way down his throat, enjoying the warmth that the alcohol brought.

Dave awkwardly nodded, not knowing where else to veer the conversation since it seemed like Kurt wasn't in a chatting mood. He even thought about excusing himself in order to leave the other man alone with his obviously troubled thoughts… until Kurt finally spoke up.

"I'm in town visiting my father… he's sick," Kurt whispered as he placed his now empty drink on the bar counter while already waving the bartender over for a refill. "I received a call from Carole last night."

"Is he going to be alright?" Dave asked with genuine concern in his tone. Even though Dave had always been scared of the older Hummel during his teens years he still had an enormous amount of respect for the man.

"The doctors never know anything," Kurt stated with a shrug as his fingers began picking at the ice cubes in his glass. "I came here to take him back to New York… they have world-renowned specialists there, but he still stubbornly declines my offer each time I bring it up."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Dave replied as he couldn't help but notice the sadness in the other man's eyes. It was a sight that Dave couldn't bear seeing, for Kurt looked almost… broken.

"Maybe," Kurt replied to himself as he continued to look away from the ex-jock's worried stare. "Or maybe he's just given up altogether."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I was always under the assumption that giving up wasn't part of a Hummel's vocabulary."

"I used to think so too," Kurt whispered with a sad smile as he lifted the finger that had been nonchalantly playing with the ice cube and placed it upon his lips.

Dave swallowed the dryness down as he realized how much Kurt's presence affected him, even after all this time. Dave watched as Kurt licked the wetness off of his slender finger.

Kurt quickly noticed the way Dave's shoulders immediately stiffened, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Won't your friends wonder where you are?"

"Are you fishing to see if I'm here with anyone, Karofsky," Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side with a smirk across his lips. "Like a boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Dave answered with a shrug as he turned his seat to the side in order to really see Kurt's face. "Are you?"

"No," Kurt responded quietly as he also turned his seat to face the larger man sitting closely to him.

Kurt was quickly taking in Dave's features and realized that the former jock looked quite handsome in his work attire. Kurt's eyes were looking at the dark blue tie that was loose around Dave's neck, and without thinking Kurt's slender fingers began inspecting the soft, silky material.

"That's weird," Dave replied as he could feel his heart beating out of his chest for just the sight of Kurt looking over his old tie that he'd bought on sale months ago.

"What's weird?" Kurt asked still not meeting Dave's stare, but noticing the minor tension in the other man's tone.

"Nothing," Dave said with a nonchalant motion. "I just figured you would be with someone during this rough time with your family."

"A relationship isn't really in the cards for me at this moment."

"Why?" Dave asked as if he had heard incorrectly because he couldn't comprehend how a person like Kurt could be single.

"…Because they require a lot of time and effort," Kurt answered as if it was obvious. "…A lot of time and effort that my profession doesn't allow me to really have. My boss almost had a seizure when I skipped out this week to come and visit my sick father. Do you think any person would want to deal with someone as complicated as me?"

"I don't see why not," Dave said as he noticed the way Kurt smiled at his comment.

"I'm not looking for someone to hold me back, David," Kurt responded as he placed his half empty drink down and sliding it in towards the space in between them. "I've spent already enough wasted time trying to find myself within the suffocated confines of past relationships."

"Then what are you looking for?" Dave asked with a smile on his face that reminded Kurt of the last time he'd seen him at Scandals years ago when they were still in high school. The genuine innocence of Dave's smile was in a way intoxicating. "Because it's quite obvious what you don't want."

"I'm not sure that you want to know what I want."

"Try me," Dave stated in a challenging tone as he looked at Kurt, his expression calm as if he was trying to find the proper words to describe his desire.

"I want to be able to lose myself with someone… lose control, and not worry about the complications that come with a relationship when morning arrives," Kurt answered with a sad smile. "I don't want any ties or strings… I don't want any more complications."

"I'm pretty sure they have services around that can help you with getting-off," Dave said with a nervous chuckle, but realized that his joke wasn't welcomed by the un-amused stare Kurt was sending his way. "So… basically you just want someone to mess around with."

"No," Kurt stated firmly. "I want someone I can trust, and who wants the same thing because that will ensure that he won't want something else in the end."

"That's kind of cold, don't you think?"

"Well… it's my current reality," Kurt said as his eyes looked into Dave's hazel pair never noticing before that they had flecks of green in them. "I should go… it's getting late and I have an early flight tomorrow."

Dave nodded as he watched Kurt reaching for his wallet to pay for his drinks.

"I've got it," Dave insisted as he waved Kurt to put away his money.

"I can pay for my own drinks, Karofsky," Kurt answered without malice.

"It's the least I can do, Hummel," Dave answered as he noticed Kurt smiling back at him.

"Thanks," Kurt replied as the music within the club started once again with full force. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Dave called out through the high frequency roar of the crowd, but he suddenly noticed Kurt staring at him as if he wanted to say something else, but shook his head as if to talk himself out of it.

Dave watched as Kurt turned on his heels and made his way through the throng of patrons that was monopolizing the space on the dance floor. Dave watched until he no longer saw Kurt in sight. Dave sat in silence until the realization hit him that for the first time in years he wanted something… and there was no way in hell he was going to let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

**The Weatherly Inn – Downtown Lima**

**1:00 a.m.**

Dave had been standing outside Kurt's hotel room for what seemed like hours when he had only arrived a few moments ago. He stood there with a mixture of both hesitation and determination swimming through his veins, and then without further reluctance he knocked lightly on the dark-colored hotel room door.

Within moments Kurt was opening the door to his room to find Dave Karofsky on the opposite side with an almost frighten look across his face.

"David," Kurt greeted with an amused look upon his face as he leaned on his doorframe. "How did you find me?"

"I have my methods," Dave answered with a shrug taking in Kurt's tight sleep wear briefs.

"Really?"

"Well… I narrowed down my searches and only called the hotels that I figured you would be hiding in," Dave stated with a smile. "It wasn't very hard."

"Why did you assume I would be holed up in a hotel room rather than being with my family?" Kurt asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I figured you needed space to think," Dave replied honestly gaining a bit of confidence, for if Kurt wanted him gone he would have already sent him packing.

"What are you doing here, David?"

"I'm here because… I want to give you what you want," Dave whispered in an uneven tone, but still holding his intense stare.

"David."

"Look… I know I'm not someone you would want, but I promise you this… if you give me a chance I can make you feel incredible," Dave replied urgently.

"I don't want a relationship, Dave."

"I'm not asking you to be in one with me… I'm just asking you to trust me," Dave said as he stepped closer. "I want to give you this."

Kurt looked deep into the larger man's eyes and without a second glance stepped aside in order to allow him passage inside the room.

The room was dark with only the light from the window shining through illuminating the room in a silver glow. Dave spotted Kurt's decently-sized bag by the door ready for his departure the next morning, but he refused to think about it at that precise moment.

Dave could sense Kurt moving towards him from behind and then within seconds Dave felt Kurt's slender hand carelessly touching his shoulders motioning for Dave to turn towards him.

Dave finally faced the well-toned soprano in front of him unable to truly comprehend the fact that he was in Hummel's presence… with the slender man actually wanting him to be there in return.

Kurt's hands were traveling over Dave's white dress shirt smiling as he began to slowly slide Dave's loose tie off without a second thought. Kurt then placed the tie over his own exposed neck as he tilted his head to the side.

"The door is right behind me if you want to change your mind," Kurt whispered rather breathlessly as he stared at Dave's lips.

"Not a chance, Hummel," Dave answered with a low laugh as he stepped closer to the other man's warm body. "Can… Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Dave realized that this would be the second time his lips would meet with Kurt's, but the only difference would be that Kurt was actually allowing him to proceed this time.

Dave leaned ever so closely to Kurt's waiting lips, but lingered for a bit just to make sure he burned that precise moment into his brain. Then, without further hesitation he captured Kurt's mouth with his own while placing both his hands on either side of Kurt's soft face. He couldn't help but revel in the intoxicating taste that belonged to the one person he'd craved since high school.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Dave's urgent lips, but only in order to catch his breath. It seemed that neither rhyme nor reason existed within the confines of the hotel room, and all that mattered was the desire that they needed to express.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Kurt asked as he looked at the little space between them.

"Do you?" Dave whispered back as he tried meeting Kurt's adverting eyes.

The moments after that seemed to pass within a blinding speed, for the second Dave was finally able to get his senses back in place was the precise moment he was entering Kurt's tight, warm channel.

He was overwhelmed by the sensation of having Kurt's naked form underneath him… wanting him as lust seeped through every inch of his lover's body.

Kurt's hands roamed Dave's bare, wet back as he luxuriated in the feel of the ex-jock deep inside of him.

Dave began devouring every inch of Kurt's exposed skin, trying his best not to leave any marks, but knowing that what he wanted and what was to occur were two completely different things… for if he had his way he wouldn't let Kurt's slip through his fingers when morning arrived.

Dave waited just a few short moments before slowly gliding out of Kurt's tightness to then begin a torturous pace. Dave stared down at the pleasure-filled expression Kurt was showing off as the deliciously tortuous pace continued. Dave felt an overwhelming sense of contentment knowing that he was the cause of Kurt's glow; for once he was able to do something right when it came to Kurt Hummel.

"David," Kurt uttered underneath the other man. "Touch me."

Dave could never deny the man below him anything as he took hold of Kurt's aching cock and began to stroke him ever so firmly while still continuing his steady pace, feeling the familiar sensation surging within him.

Dave had to try to keep his mind off of his impending climax, for he wanted to give Kurt this moment… he wanted the object of his affection to lose himself in that moment with him.

"I'm so close," Kurt whispered as his body shook from the overwhelming sensation of having David Karofsky deep inside him. "David."

Dave leaned in closer to capture Kurt's swollen lips and it was in that passionate moment Kurt surrendered himself to unadulterated pleasure… he surrendered himself to David Karofsky.

The feeling of Kurt's hot seed spilling onto his hands drove Dave insane as he increased his speed until he heard Kurt's soft voice whisper into his ear.

"I want you to come inside me," Kurt whispered with a mixture of both lust and desperation. It was those words that drove Dave to ride out the tremors that shook his body from his orgasm.

Dave couldn't quite bring himself to process what had just transpired between him and Kurt. The only thing that Dave could truly comprehend was that he wanted to feel this way until the last breath was drawn from his body, as crazy as it sounded but he had been wandering about his whole existence lost, and it was in that moment with Kurt looking directly in his eyes with an undeniable smile across his face that gave Dave a sense of perfect clarity.

Dave didn't know if this was the start of something great or the start of a huge mistake… all he knew was that he had a taste of Kurt Hummel, and he was now addicted.

**Present Time…**

"_Kurt_."

"You look good," Kurt said as he stepped closer to Dave until the space between then was completely closed. He placed his lips close to David's jaw until his soft lips were caressing the stubbled skin.

Dave closed his eyes as he felt Kurt wrapping his arms around his frame, slowly reveling in the intoxicating scent of the man he had surrendered himself to two years ago.

The last thing Dave wanted was to put himself in a position where he could potentially have his heart broken, but Dave somehow knew that, after this night, his heart would be, without a doubt, shattered…

**TBC…**

**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night or Garbage's, Sleep Together

**Summary**: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

**Author Notes**: Hi, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope to have at least two more chapters out before finishing this crazy tale. I've been having a bit of computer issues, but I'm hoping all will resolve itself shortly. I wanted to thank my beta, Dani, for helping out with the story! Hope you'll enjoy what's ahead ;-)

**Beta**: The wonderful DreamingSpires! Thanks a bunch for always helping me!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Dave couldn't quite bring himself to process what had just transpired between him and Kurt. The only thing that Dave could truly comprehend was that he wanted to feel this way until the last breath was drawn from his body, as crazy as it sounded, but he had been wondering about his whole existence lost, and it was that moment with Kurt looking directly in his eyes with an undeniable smile across his face that gave Dave a sense of perfect clarity._

_Dave didn't know if this was the start of something great or the start of a huge mistake… all he knew was that he had a taste of Kurt Hummel, and he was now addicted_.

* * *

**Present Time…**

"Kurt."

"You look good," Kurt said as he stepped closer to Dave until the space between them was completely closed. He placed his lips close to David's jaw until his soft lips were caressing the stubbly skin.

Dave closed his eyes as he felt Kurt wrapping his arms around his frame, slowly reveling in the intoxicating scent of the man he had surrendered himself to two years ago.

The last thing Dave wanted was to put himself in a position where he could potentially have his heart broken, but Dave somehow knew that, after this night, his heart would be, without a doubt, shattered…

**Continued...**

Dave's body was slowly, but surely giving into Kurt's soft caresses as they still stood in the middle of the decently-sized hotel room with only the light from the outside shining through.

The way Kurt's smooth lips carelessly touched him made Dave forget all the days in between their last Friday of the month rendezvous.

It was during those days in between that Dave would feel the absence of the other man, but he understood very well the deal they made.

_The deal he agreed to…_

The arrangement consisted of not telling a single soul of their once a month meetings. They were to have absolutely no contact with each other during the time apart and, of course, once morning arrived Kurt would be long gone.

It was an agreement that Dave thought he could fully live with, but along the way with each perfect evening, Dave began falling more in love with the slender New York fashion editor.

It was about a year ago when Santana found out about what was occurring between him and Kurt. The Latina had been sworn to secrecy, but that didn't stop Santana from always trying to get Dave to call off his once-a-month "meetings".

Dave understood, without a single doubt, that he would lose pieces of himself when he was wrapped up in the warmth of the former singer's arms... but he couldn't bring himself to cut the cord.

Cutting the cord would initially mean that he broke the main rule that Kurt had declared two years ago... it would mean that he wanted a real relationship.

Kurt could sense an uncertain tension as he kissed the larger male standing before and that made Kurt a bit skeptically. Dave was always leaning into his touches, but somehow this time it was different.

Kurt could feel Dave pulling away…

"You okay?" Kurt asked trying to hide the worry that was laced within his tone. "You seem so far away right now."

"No," Dave replied as he looked down at his hands knowing this was the defining moment between them. He knew he had a choice, for he could either tell the truth or he could continue to have his heart stolen by the other man. "I'm right here... that's the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about whenever you leave... you take a huge part of me with you," Dave expressed as his eyes met Kurt's piercing blue orbs, trying his best not to become mesmerized by the other man's beauty. "The only time I feel like myself again... is when you come back."

Kurt stayed quiet as he slowly lowered his hands from where they had been resting on Dave's shoulders.

"Do you ever think about us?" Dave asked with a bit of hope in his voice. "Do you think of us... outside of these four walls?"

Dave was greeted with nothing but silence, for it seemed that his words had utterly shocked the other man into speechless. Kurt had become very much wary as he looked upon Dave's desperate hazel pair.

"Do you hear what I'm trying to say?" Dave asked as he noticed Kurt taking a careful step back.

"I did... but what's the point of thinking about it when we both know it's not part of our agreement," Kurt stated firmly as he looked back at Dave noticing that his words cut the other man deeply.

"Kurt_"

"If memory serves, you were the one that came to me that night," Kurt replied with hesitant blaring eyes. "You said that you wanted the same thing out of this arrangement."

"I know what I said," Dave answered back as he closed his eyes tightly, already feeling the tension in the room increase. "We meet up, we screw and then you disappear into the morning... I get it."

"Then what's the issue?" Kurt asked as he raised his hands in the air in exasperation. "Why do you want to change everything? Why?"

"Because… I want _more_," Dave pleaded as if it was completely obvious, but for some unknown reason he needed to say it out loud for the porcelain-faced man to hear. "I want more of... _you_."

"You know I can't do that," Kurt replied, feeling the wave of sadness washing over him as he could see a broken glimmer shine through Dave's soulful eyes, and also feeling a bit of himself breaking down, too.

"Only because you don't want to, but I see the way you look at me when we are together," Dave stated in a low tone as he began stepping closer to Kurt. "I know you want this just as much as I do... you're just so freaking scared to let me in."

"I'm not scared of you," Kurt shot back with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you are," Dave answered back never veering his gaze off of Kurt. "You're scared because you know deep down all that superficial bullshit of yours is just a façade. There is a part of you that continues to come back every single month because you want to... You continue to come back to me."

Kurt continued to hear the words of the ex-jock and knew that he couldn't deny any of it... even though he couldn't admit to any of it, either.

"Tell me to go, Kurt," Dave whispered in a tired plea as he looked directly into Kurt's averted eyes. "Tell me to leave and never come back."

"I… I can't."

"Then we've reached a huge, freaking roadblock here... because I can't keep doing this," Dave replied as he placed both of his hands into his pockets for they were itching to touch the other man.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking that each last Friday of the month will end differently," Dave answered honestly feeling the weight of the words leaving his lips. "I can't keep hoping that I won't wake up to an empty bed."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to listen to another word; he turned around and marched abruptly into the adjacent bathroom making sure that he slammed the door shut behind him.

Dave just stood there, perplexed, trying to process what the young fashion editor had just done and then quickly made his way to the locked bathroom door.

"Are you that stubborn that you would just walk away rather than tell me how you really feel about me?" Dave cried out through the closed door, knowing that Kurt could hear him perfectly.

Kurt was on the other side of the door taking a few deep breaths by the sink, knowing that this day would eventually come, for it was only a matter of time before one of them had to talk about what was really going on between them.

Kurt knew their arrangement was more than just a once-a-month hook-up… it had been different between then since last year.

"Fine," Dave stated as he continued to talk through the locked door. "You might not want to hear what I'm about to tell you, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Kurt closed his eyes as he didn't know if he could handle what was to come out of the former Neanderthal's mouth, but turned to face the closed entrance door, waiting for Dave's next words.

"Do you remember Valentine's during our junior year?" Dave asked with a sad smile forming on his lips at the thought of that heartbreaking event. "Of course you remember, for who wouldn't remember a sweaty guy in a gorilla suit."

Kurt placed his hand over his mouth for he could never forget the week Dave had secretly dedicated to him. Kurt could remember with perfect clarity the sudden surprise he felt when he saw that his admirer had been Dave all along and not Blaine.

It was during that moment, sitting alone in Breadstix that Kurt realized that no one had ever treated him the way the closeted jock had in those short days. Every Valentine's Day since he was constantly comparing it to that particular holiday when Dave Karofsky showed him that he was much more than an ex-bully.

Kurt could honestly say that he often thought about how different both their lives would have been if he had taken a chance with the closeted jock that Valentine's evening years ago.

"I told you then that... I _thought_ I was in love with you," Dave said as he placed both his sweaty hands on either side of the door frame. "I was just a stupid kid then, but it's taken me years to realize that... I _am_ really in love with you."

Kurt felt all the air leave his lungs as he could clearly hear Dave's declaration of love on the other side. Kurt slowly began inching closer to the locked door, but willed himself to linger on just to hear the other man's words.

"I love you so damn much," Dave replied as he could feel the sadness take over as he knew he needed to finish this. "I know that this wasn't what you wanted, but I can't continue to keep this up... not when I want so much more."

Kurt tried his very best to not let the heartfelt words of the man standing outside the bathroom break the cold veneer that was created from years of being disappointed.

"I want a relationship with you… and all the damn complications that come with it," Dave said with a small laugh. "I want strings attached, but most importantly I want them with you."

_Silence_.

Dave nodded to himself knowing that he had just broken the first rule of the unconventional agreement that was established on that faithful night two years ago… he wanted more than the other was willing to give.

Dave slowly began backing away from the door, but needed to say one last thing before turning to leaving.

"I don't want to go… but I know that I can't stay and pretend that this isn't killing me inside," Dave answered as his hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you, Kurt. I'm not going to stand here to name the reasons why we should be together, but I just want you to know that I don't regret any of the time we spent… it's the most alive I've ever felt."

Kurt's hand was lightly placed upon the doorknob, but a part of him was still holding back. Kurt had to snap himself out of his daze because he could no longer hear Dave on the other side of the door and then, without further reluctance, he unlocked the door only to be greeted with an empty doorway.

"David," Kurt whispered as he stepped out of the bathroom area and noticed that Dave wasn't waiting for him.

Kurt stood in the middle of the darkly-lit room with an overwhelming feeling of dread that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Kurt couldn't believe that he let Dave Karofsky walk right out of the room without a fight… He'd let the man he surrendered himself to years ago walk right out of his life.

"I-," Kurt stuttered in a low whisper with sadness as he stood in the extravagantly empty room. "I love you too, David."

**TBC**

* * *

Wicked Smiles!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night or Garbage's, Sleep Together

**Summary**: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

**Author Notes**: Hi, everyone! We are slowly inching closer to the end and I'm currently on the edge of my own seat! I must admit that I've a bit of caffeine even though it was part of my New Year's resolution, but… hey!... I've made it this long without any, lol. Sending a Virtual Hug your way! Whiskey

**Beta**: The wonderful DreamingSpires! Thanks a bunch for always helping me!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Silence._

_Dave nodded to himself knowing that he had just broken the first rule of the unconventional agreement that was established on that fateful night two years ago… he wanted more than the other was willing to give._

_Dave slowly began backing away from the door, but needed to say one last thing before turning to leaving._

_"I don't want to go… but I know that I can't stay and pretend that this isn't killing me inside," Dave answered as his hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you, Kurt. I'm not going to stand here to name the reasons why we should be together, but I just want you to know that I don't regret any of the time we spent… it's the most alive I've ever felt."_

_Kurt's hand was lightly placed upon the doorknob, but a part of him was still holding back. Kurt had to snap himself out of his daze because he could no longer hear Dave on the other side of the door and then, without further reluctance, he unlocked the door only to be greeted with an empty doorway._

_"David," Kurt whispered as he stepped out of the bathroom area and noticed that Dave wasn't waiting for him._

_Kurt stood in the middle of the darkly-lit room with an overwhelming feeling of dread that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Kurt couldn't believe that he'd let Dave Karofsky walk right out of the room without a fight… He'd let the man he surrendered himself to years ago walk right out of his life._

_"I-," Kurt stuttered in a low whisper with sadness as he stood in the extravagantly empty room. "I love you too, David."_

* * *

**Continued…**

2018, Wednesday, February 26

Three weeks later…

McGuire International Software

_Three Weeks…_

It had been three excruciatingly long weeks since Dave had walked out of the hotel room that last Friday of the month. It had been three weeks since the ex-jock had backed out of his arrangement with Kurt and Dave could honestly say that it had been the worst few weeks of his entire life.

Dave had to stop himself from picking up the phone and dialing Kurt's number countless times during those days. It was a good thing that Santana had him under strict watch, for since the moment he broke the first cardinal rule of their unconventional deal with Kurt, Santana had made it a point to be there for her oldest friend.

Dave appreciated the gesture, but it was 'Tana's overbearing motherly nature that was weighing down on him.

Dave was currently in his office trying to decipher the myriad projects that his boss had just assigned him when his newly-hired assistance knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Karofsky," Trish stated apologetically from where she was poking her head through the door.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he noticed the nervous way Trish was peering at him. "You look terrible."

"I have a Ms. Lopez on the line for you," the young secretary replied with an uncertain smile.

"Tell her I'll call her back later."

"She… insists that you take this call," Trish spoke calmly, for Dave was beginning to notice that Trish was actually scared of his best-friend. This wouldn't be the first time Santana's attitude scared one of Dave's co-workers. "She said if you didn't take the call she would blast your cell-phone until you answer her."

"Send the call over," Dave answered as he shook his head in dismay.

Trish quickly left the office and sent over the call to her boss within seconds. Dave let the phone ring for just a couple of times before answering it, for it was his way of annoying the Latina.

"Yes, 'Tana," Dave greeted as he rolled his eyes, knowing that he needed to get back to his work as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to do another all-nighter.

It seemed that ever since he last saw Kurt he had thrown himself into his work, hoping for the productive distraction that his job brought.

"We are going out tonight," Santana cried through the loud noises in the background.

"No," Dave stated as he shook his head. "Not happening."

"You need this!"

"No… I don't," Dave answered back as he looked down at his notepad filled with things he had to do before the end of the week. "I need to finish this progress report before my boss has my head."

"Please… they would be lost without you over there," Santana replied casually and Dave could hear a car door close in the background. "We are both young and single... and ready to mingle."

"I don't really feel like mingling, 'Tana."

"Look… I know being dumped is hard," Santana began, but was abruptly cut off by Dave.

"I wasn't dumped!"

"Oh… you were dumped hard… and that sucks," Santana said in her regular condescending tone that drove Dave insane, "…but you can't let that small roadblock get in the way of getting back on that donkey."

"The term is getting back on the horse," Dave corrected as he was on the verge of hanging up the line.

"Horse, donkey… same thing," Santana said. "You can't put your life on hold because of one bad break-up."

"I get that, but you need to be in a relationship in order to have been dumped," Dave stated as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm still trying to figure out what we were."

There was a short silence through the line, for the Latina was trying to figure out her next words carefully since she knew that Dave was still going through the motions of losing Kurt. Santana wanted to distract her best friend since they both knew that the last Friday of the month was slowly approaching.

"Have you heard from _him_?" Dave asked in a low whisper as he waited for his friend's response.

"No," Santana answered back knowing that it wasn't the response her friend was looking for. "I heard from Rachel that he's been swamped with work in New York."

"That's good… I guess," Dave said with a nod even though he knew that his friend couldn't see him through the other line. "I have to go… I have a ton of work here."

"Dave_"

"I'll call you later, 'Tana," Dave replied, quickly hanging up before the Latina could get in another word.

Dave sat back in his office chair welcoming the silence that was in the room even though he could see his co-workers running hectically about trying to finish their own deadlines.

Dave slowly turned his chair to the side where he could clearly see his calendar hanging from the cork-board. Dave would usually feel a rush of anticipation each time he would see a red circle over the last Friday of each month on his planner, but now all he felt was… regret.

It was over, and there wasn't anything he could do to change it… Kurt had made that very clear on their last meeting.

Dave knew from the beginning that their deal would lead to heartbreak but that was a risk that he'd been willing to pay over and over again.

* * *

New York City

2018, Thursday, February 27

Vogue Magazine

"One more day," Kurt Hummel whispered under his breath as he was currently sitting by his office window that was overlooking the buzzing city below him.

People were going about their lives one day at a time while living with their own set of baggage and past transgressions.

Kurt had his own baggage and mistakes that followed him throughout his life but none gave him such sorrow than his recent mistake… letting Dave Karofsky walk out of his life.

Kurt's mind had been constantly pre-occupied since his arrival back from Lima. He knew that people were noticing his clouded mind but he couldn't bring himself to even care. He felt as if a part of him was still back in the hotel room waiting for Dave to come back.

The young fashion editor tried to figure out when his arrangement with Dave shifted and the only particular date that came to him was that unforgettable day a year ago.

Lima, Ohio-

2017, Friday, March 29th

Kilbourne's Inn 

_Disconnected..._

_That was the perfect word to describe what Kurt was feeling at that precise moment as he was seated on the large bed... waiting._

_Kurt knew that he should have canceled with Dave since certain circumstances had occurred but he needed this. He needed to feel something instead of the hollowness inside and he knew that the larger male could make him forget... even if it was just for a little while._

_Suddenly, Kurt was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a light knock at the door. Kurt unhurriedly stood up from where he had been sitting and checked to make sure he looked put-together... even though he was falling apart on the inside._

_Kurt opened the door to see an apprehensive look written across Dave's usually thrilled face. Kurt already knew that Dave had heard about the sudden news that had recently occurred within his family._

_"Come in," Kurt answered as he opened the door wider for the other man._

_Dave made his way inside the room, and stood hesitantly near the other man, looking as if he didn't know what to say next._

"_Kurt, are you alri_" Dave began but was quickly cut off by Kurt beginning to unbutton his dress shirt._

_"I'm not in the mood to talk," Kurt stated as he was on the third button when he felt Dave's larger hands upon his._

_"Kurt... we don't have to do this tonight," Dave replied in a low tone as he looked into Kurt's pale face and noticing that his eyes were extremely red, no doubt from crying._

_"Yes, we do," Kurt answered as he tried to continue to undo Dave's shirt. "I don't want to think... because if I start to process everything that's happened I'm going to lose my damn mind."_

_"It's normal, Kurt," Dave answered as he placed his left hand upon Kurt's cheek. "You lost your father yesterday... you need this time to grieve."_

_"I don't want to grieve... because grieving would be me accepting that the only person in this world that meant anything to me is gone," Kurt stated as he could feel the stinging tears begin to seep down his face. "I don't want to accept that... I won't accept that."_

_Dave felt his heart break piece by piece as he could see the sadness take over the man he's loved since childhood._

_"You should go," Kurt stated as he backed away from Dave's warm embrace, realizing that Dave was stirring a few emotions that he wasn't ready to confront._

_"What?" Dave asked as he noticed Kurt moving further away from him._

_The last thing Dave wanted to do was leave Kurt alone with his thoughts, for he knew exactly what it felt like to lose a parent. You can never prepare for when it happens, but when it does, everyone expects you to push on through... while bits of you suffer in silence._

_Dave wouldn't allow Kurt to go through that suffering alone._

_Dave walked over to where Kurt was standing by the window and casually wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist._

_"I told you to_"_

_"I know you told me to go but you're out of luck because I'm not going anywhere," Dave stated as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "When was the last time you rested?"_

_"I don't even remember," Kurt answered in an exhausted tone as he rubbed his burning eyes. "Everything seems to be blurring all together."_

_Dave then reached for Kurt's hand as he began leading him to the oversized bed and motioned for him to lie down. Kurt gave Dave a questioning look as he took in the other man's request._

_"We are just going to lie down... together," Dave answered. "You okay with that?"_

_Kurt was so emotionally and physically exhausted that he didn't have the strength to argue as he lowered himself onto the bed._

_Moments later, Dave made his way to the bed, and gradually laid down beside the slender fashion editor. They laid together quietly for a while enjoying the comfortable silence that was around them. Kurt then turned over to his side and looked over at Dave's strong face, wondering what was going through the other's mind._

_"What?" Dave asked as he noticed the way Kurt was looking at him at that moment._

_"Why didn't you just ask me out?" Kurt blurred out and it took Dave a moment to comprehend what was just uttered._

_"You mean when we were younger?" Dave asked as he noticed Kurt nodding. "Fuck... I guess I was different then. I don't know if you remember but I was a bit of a mess then."_

_"So, are you saying you're better now?" Kurt asked, still exhausted from his current situation, but needed a distracting conversation to keep his mind occupied._

_"I'm trying to be," Dave answered with a smile, for he really wanted to say that he was trying to be better for Kurt... but decided it was best to keep that comment to himself. "You want to hear something crazy?"_

_"It depends," Kurt stated. "...but go on."_

_"When we were back at McKinley, I knew that I was a complete asshole to you but I had this crazy idea that it was better to be a jerk than someone that just faded into the background," Dave replied as he turned over to fully see Kurt's face. "I thought I would rather you detest me than not know I existed."_

_"In a twisted way... I guess that makes sense," Kurt answered as he looked down at the small space in between them. "Go on."_

_"I drove past your old house about a dozen times the day we had that meeting in Figgins's office," Dave stated and took a deep breath before he delivered his next words. "I stood in the middle of your drive way, completely hypnotized by the lights coming from your house."_

_"What were you doing there?" Kurt asked curiously._

_"I went there to apologize for... everything," Dave replied honestly. "...but I knew doing that would only confirm what I was feeling and I knew that I was too scared out of my mind to even knock on your front door... and then you were gone. You left for Dalton the very next week."_

_Kurt placed his hand on Dave's cheek with an expression that Dave couldn't quite read._

_"I forgave you a long time ago, David," Kurt whispered as he realized how intimate that moment was becoming but couldn't bring himself to retract his hand from where it was placed on Dave's cheek. "Can I tell you a story too?"_

_"Sure."_

"_When I was twelve I tried auditioning to be on the soccer team," Kurt stated and noticed Dave laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_"You try out for teams not audition," Dave stated with a smirk._

_"Do you want to hear the story or not," Kurt answered back as he rolled his eyes in a non-malicious way._

_"Yeah, I do."_

"_I made the team but my heart was never in it," Kurt stated. "The uniforms were hideous and I couldn't bring myself to memorize the positions."_

_"So, why did you try out?" Dave asked._

_"…I wanted my father to feel like his son was normal," Kurt stated with a small shrug. "Then on one not-so-special day he actually took me to the community theater; they were doing The Sound of Music… He told me then that all he wanted was for me to be happy. My happiness was the only thing that mattered to him," Kurt stated as he tried holding his tears back._

_Dave knew that when people lose someone dear to them, words tend to lose their meaning but actions provided some comfort. Dave leaned in closer to Kurt's body and carefully wiped away the salty tears from beneath the other man's eyes._

_"I'd give anything to see him smiling again," Kurt whispered in a broken voice as he leaned in closer to Dave's larger frame._

_"Can you do something for me?" Dave asked, knowing the weight of his next words._

_"Okay," Kurt responded curiously._

_"Don't push your family away," Dave stated with genuine concern. "No one is going to get what you're going through, but don't shut them out."_

_Kurt took a moment to take in Dave's words and without any hesitation blurted out his next words._

_"Can you stay the night?" Kurt's voice was uneven as the grief he had been trying to suppress surged forward._

_"Like I said before, Hummel..." Dave replied as he inched closer to Kurt's slender body. "I'm not going anywhere."_

Present Time

Kurt stood in the middle of his office remembering with perfect clarity the way it felt to be with Dave in a non-sexual way. The way the other man took care of him that night was the turning point for their relationship, for Kurt began to see Dave as much more than someone he had an arrangement with.

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's personal assistant called out to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Get me Santana Lopez on the phone, please," Kurt murmured as he continued to look out the window, slowly piecing together what he needed to do next.

* * *

2018, Friday, February 28

Westerberg Apartments

Dave was arriving home late that Friday evening and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and wake up when it was Monday morning. The company's systems had been down for most of the morning due to a county power outage which pushed his work further behind schedule.

To add to his frustration, Santana continued to hound him at the office and basically terrorize his assistant. Dave had given Trish permission to hang up on the Latina when she became too demanding.

Dave knew all these issues were nothing compared to the fact that today was the last Friday of the month. Dave's usual pending date with Kurt was currently non-existent.

"Don't think about it," Dave muttered under his breath as he thought about calling Kurt once he was inside his apartment. "He doesn't want anything with you."

Dave was making his way up the stairs when the overbearing Latina began calling him on his cell phone… again.

"Wow, only twenty calls today," Dave stated with dry humor. "That's five fewer calls than yesterday."

"Don't be an asshole, Dave," Santana retorted. "Are you home yet?"

"I just pulled up," Dave stated as he stopped where the mailboxes were located by the stairs. "Why?"

"No reason," Santana answered back in an anxious tone that made Dave quite curious.

"What's going on, 'Tana?" Dave was getting curious about her behavior.

"Nothing."

Dave made it up the stairs and began walking down the hall when he noticed a dark figure sitting by his apartment door. Dave couldn't make out the figure and simply assumed it was one of his neighbors so he didn't think much of it.

Dave was just a few steps away from his door when he was able to see the silhouette of the dark figure more clearly. It was then that Dave had to take a moment because he believed his mind was playing a damn trick on him... for the silhouette couldn't be who he thought it was. Dave brought his cell phone down and, without thinking, hung up on Santana who kept asking if he was alright.

Dave stepped closer until he came face-to-face with the figure sitting outside his apartment.

"Hello, David."

"_Kurt_."

**TBC**...

* * *

Stay tuned for the final chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters:** Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night or Garbage's, Sleep Together

**Summary**: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

**Author Notes**: _Hi, everyone! Here we are Pt. 1 of the finale of One More Night! (I know that I said it would just be one more chapter, but believe me it just took over and I had to break this chapter into two parts). I'm kind of a bit pleased and sad to see that this story is slowly wrapping up. I'll be able to focus more on my other WIP's that have been a bit neglected. Also for those of you following Sweetest Downfall and Remedy I will be updating them shortly (Wicked Wink)._

_I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone that's read, reviewed or followed this tale. You guys inspire me to create these stories ;)_

_Sending over tons of virtual hugs-Whiskey_

**Beta**: The wonderful **DreamingSpires!**! Thanks a bunch for always helping me! You totally rule ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"What's going on, 'Tana?" Dave was getting curious about her behavior._

_"Nothing."_

_Dave made it up the stairs and began walking down the hall when he noticed a dark figure sitting by his apartment door. Dave couldn't make out the figure and simply assumed it was one of his neighbors so he didn't think much of it._

_Dave was just a few steps away from his door when he was able to see the silhouette of the dark figure more clearly. It was then that Dave had to take a moment because he believed his mind was playing a damn trick on him... for the silhouette couldn't be who he thought it was. Dave brought his cell phone down and, without thinking, hung up on Santana who kept asking if he was alright._

_Dave stepped closer until he came face-to-face with the figure sitting outside his apartment._

_"Hello, David."_

_"Kurt."_

* * *

**Thirteen Hours Ago...**

**Stanley and Jensen Law-firm **

"I'm also going to need the Whitman case file by this afternoon," Santana called out to her assistant who was quickly jotting down every word the bossy Latina was howling out over her shoulder. "I'll also need to know if Judge Ferguson will be the one overlooking the Wash lawsuit for Friday's hearing."

"Why is that important?" Linda, Santana's assistant of four years, asked with interest in her timid voice.

"The reason why I want to know is because Judge Ferguson has pent-up issues with strong women telling him which end is up," Santana stated with a smirk when her work line began to ring.

"Will there be anything else, Ms. Lopez?" Linda asked as she wrote down the last of Santana's requests.

"That will be all," Santana stated as she picked up the receiver without a second thought. "Santana Lopez."

"Hello, Santana," The familiar voice greeted from the other side of the phone.

It took Santana a brief second to realize that she wasn't hearing things, for she couldn't comprehend why her old Glee classmate was reaching out to her at her job.

It had been a few months since she last spoke with Kurt, for they weren't the closest of friends, but they would occasionally catch up on those instances when the Glee club would get together every three months.

Santana only kept in touch with a few of her classmates from McKinley and even though she had history with the young fashion editor, her loyalty was to Dave.

"You have some nerve to be calling me here at my job, Lady Lips," Santana replied in a distant yet firm tone as she was addressing the caller on the other line.

"It's good to be hearing from you too, San," Kurt answered back knowing fully well that he was taking a huge chance calling the volatile Latina.

Every single one of the members in Glee knew that they all needed to tread lightly when they were in Santana's crosshairs.

Kurt knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Santana was not going to be letting him off easy... especially when Dave was involved.

"Is there a reason for this impulsive phone call or do I have to start guessing away," Santana said as she tried her best to not let her inner fury spew from her signature crimson lips, for every inch of her wanted to tell Kurt that his actions were inexcusable.

"I know I'm the last person in the world you want to converse with right now, but_" Kurt began explaining when he heard the furious Latina quickly cutting into his sentence.

"But, nothing," Santana stated without a single breath. "You have no right to be calling me, Kurt."

"I'm aware of that, Santana," Kurt said calmly as he could feel himself also holding back, for he wasn't about to dive straight into this personal conversation with Santana Lopez on the verge of hanging up. "...But this whole matter is between me and Dave."

"You're right... it is between you two, but I'm the one that's there each time you leave," Santana answered back with an abrupt tone. "I'm the one that picks up the pieces when you are done with him and head back to your perfect existence in New York."

"San, you have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant for any of this to happen," Kurt whispered as he couldn't help but let his voice crack at the thought of all those times he left Dave behind in Lima. "It was never my intention to hurt him."

"Well, I guess that's all a part of the game of life," Santana stated coldly. "Some of us fall hard, and the sad fact is that the people we give our hearts to are careless with them."

"That's not true," Kurt replied back firmly.

Kurt knew beforehand that Santana was going to rip him a new one, but he wasn't going to sit back when he knew the truth about the way he felt towards David.

"Then what is the truth, Mr. Hummel?" Santana asked as she rapidly closed the door to her office knowing that her voice was carrying through the office floor loudly. "I really want to know."

"I don't need to explain myself or my actions to you, Lopez," Kurt stated steadfastly on the other end of the line.

"I think you do," Santana replied in a low tone. "Why else would you be calling me? You know that I'm the only link you have to Dave, so just talk or let the man go."

"I can't let him go, San," Kurt whispered in a tired broken tone.

"Why the hell not?" Santana stated as she waited for the fashion editor to respond back only to hear dead silence in the background, and it was in that brief moment of quietness that it dawned on the Latina that Kurt Hummel somewhere along the way had fallen for Dave. "Porcelain…"

"Dave never spoke to you about our time together, did he?"

"No," Santana replied as she sat down at her desk hearing nothing but silence on the other line. "Dave kept whatever you both did private."

"You know that when I started this arrangement I knew all the risks, and I knew that things weren't as cut and dry as we both expected," Kurt began to explain the best way he could. "Dave and I have a complex history together... but I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't care for him."

Santana waited as she could hear the looming silence on the other end, but refused to utter a single word.

"Look, I don't expect you to just help me, but I need to see him even if it's only for one night," Kurt replied in a pleading tone that Santana hadn't heard come out of the other man before. "I need to clean up the mess I made… I owe him that."

"Alright, but if you break his heart again I won't hesitate to fly all the way to the Big Apple to have words with you, Dough Face," Santana replied calmly, hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision here, but knew that she couldn't stand in the way either, not when Kurt was determined to find Dave.

"_Understood_," Kurt responded with a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

**Present Time...**

"_Kurt_?" Dave stated once more still not believing that the other man was waiting outside of his apartment so late in the evening.

"I was beginning to think that I had the wrong apartment," Kurt answered as he stood up from where he had been sitting for the past couple of hours.

Dave couldn't move a single muscle as his body was still frozen in place because of the shock of seeing the man who held his heart for all those years standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?"

"I-I um," Kurt tried explaining but was finding it quite hard when he knew that at any moment Dave could just turn and walk away from him forever. "I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" Dave asked as he looked down at the ground, hoping that there were no traces of tiredness or sadness that had been imprinted on his face from the moment he walked out of that hotel room three weeks ago. "I think you made it perfectly clear how you felt the other night."

Dave began reaching for his house keys, but just as he was placing the object into the keyhole he felt Kurt's smaller hand upon his.

Dave looked at the slender fingers that were gently touching him, and then he slowly raised his gaze until his hazel eyes were connecting with Kurt's pleading appearance.

"_Please_, David," Kurt whispered never veering his eyes away from the other man. "Can I come in?"

Dave felt his throat closing up at the mere thought of hearing Kurt trying to explain why he didn't open the bathroom door the last night they were together, but instead of declining to allow Kurt entrance into his home the larger man simply nodded in approval.

The looming uncomfortable silence was the only thing that Dave noticed as they both entered the apartment.

Kurt entered the apartment and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing where to begin, but the fashion editor was grateful when Dave took the first step and spoke up.

"Do you want some coffee?" Dave asked as he was already making his way into the kitchen knowing that he needed some sort of distraction to keep from breaking down.

"That would be great," Kurt answered and he was left alone in the living room as the larger man already left to prepare their beverage.

Kurt slowly began untying his bright colored scarf along with his comfortable coat while taking in the well-organized appearance of Dave's home. The other man's home felt welcoming and warm, just like the owner; for there were modest specks of Dave's personality scattered around the room.

The young fashion editor couldn't help but feel safe within the confines of the small Lima apartment.

Kurt strolled over to the adjacent side of the room where he could closely see a few pictures that were hung on the dark colored wall. A tiny smile gradually formed on Kurt's face as his eyes gazed over some of the old vintage photographs of the Karofsky family.

_The past was something that Kurt and Dave rarely spoke of, for the arrangement was all about being present with each other… the past didn't exist beyond the four walls of their hotel room and the future was irrelevant._

Then somewhere along the way their agreement began to blur into the background and Kurt began thinking about the other man more than he should of and that frightened him.

"Hey," Dave announced a few short minutes later as he entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

Kurt smiled tightly as he took his cup, trying not to flush as his fingers lightly grazed over Dave's in the process.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he took a sip of the warm elixir trying not to show his surprise at the fact that Dave knew how he took his coffee. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks," Dave answered with a nod as he continued to look everywhere but directly at Kurt. "Both Santana and Brittany gutted the hell out of this place when I moved here. The only thing I was allowed to decorate myself was my bedroom."

"Can I see it?" Kurt asked before realizing what he was actually saying.

"Yeah," Dave replied as he motioned to where the room was located and both men made their way quietly towards the bedroom.

Dave opened the door, allowing Kurt to be the first one in. Kurt stepped into the darkened room and as he eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of natural light, the slender man began to notice the warm rich colors of the room.

Kurt made his way over to the other side of the room, letting his fingers lightly touch the soft fabric of the comforter as he made his way to the decent size window.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked as he continued to look around the small room, loving how each object represented something special to the other man… from the old worn-out hockey puck on the nightstand to the large ice skates that were by the closet. "How's work?"

"We were never really into small talk, Kurt," Dave stated from where he was leaning on the side of the door frame. "Why did you fly all the way over here?"

"I've been going through everything that has happened these past couple of weeks and I've been trying to figure out when everything became so complicated," Kurt murmured as he turned to face the other man. "I never once asked you why you entered into this arrangement with me."

"I guess neither of us felt the need to explain ourselves," Dave answered with a shrug. "We both aren't in high school anymore, Kurt.

"I know," Kurt replied in a low tone as he placed his cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"I guess… we both wanted something from each other," Dave frankly stated as he finally looked towards the other man.

"What did I give you?" Kurt asked without malice, for he truly wanted to know what the other man received from him all those years of once-a-month meetings.

"After all this time I thought you knew," Dave said with a short chuckle. "All I ever wanted was you… _that's all_."

There was another long pause from both men as Dave continued to look over at Kurt who seemed to be struggling with whatever he needed to say.

Dave had to literally stop himself from rushing over in order to engulf the other man in a tight embrace, but Dave knew he had to keep himself and his heart at a safe distance.

"You were right," Kurt finally whispered as he looked down at his folded arms.

"About what?" Dave asked inquisitively as he looked over at the slender man who was standing at the foot of his bed looking as if he had the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"You do scare me."

Dave didn't know how to respond to what Kurt had just uttered. It was as if Kurt's words cut through him like a hot blade, for as long as he could remember the only person's whose opinion was on any value to him was… Kurt's.

"Why do I scare you?" Dave asked with concern as his eyes narrowed in on his lover's face.

Kurt finally looked up to meet Dave's warm troubled eyes. Kurt then realized that he needed to put aside his pride because he could potentially lose the man standing in front of him.

"Do you know why I kept returning back to this town these two years?" Kurt asked with a shrug. "My father's been gone for almost a year and Finn is living in Boston with Quinn."

"Nostalgia," Dave stated with a short motion not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Screw nostalgia," Kurt answered back as he rolled his eyes. "I come back here every month because of you."

"Because of our _arrangement_," Dave stated shortly. "I know."

"No, you're not listening," Kurt answered as he stepped closer to Dave.

"Fine, then just explain it to me."

"I'm supposed to be content with the life I built in New York," Kurt stated with a raised voice. "I'm the youngest fashion editor in Vogue history… everyone wants me to work for them. I'm not the same scared teen that used to walk down the halls of McKinley, so why is it that when I'm in New York I keep counting the days until I come back… _here_."

Dave watched as Kurt walked a bit closer to him with a sad smile on his beautiful lips.

"My life hasn't made much sense since we met at Scandals two years ago," Kurt explained as he was finally standing closely in front of the larger man. "Everything seems to make sense… when I'm with you."

"Kurt."

"Wait," Kurt stated as he placed his slender fingers over Dave's warm lips. "Let me finish."

Dave simply nodded as he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Kurt's soft touch upon his mouth.

"You scare me because each time I'm with you I know that the life I built for myself in New York means nothing because you're my missing piece," Kurt stated finally with a tearful smile escaping his lips. "I'm scared out of my mind because… _I'm so in love with you, David."_

"What?" That was the only word that was able to slip out of Dave's shocked mouth.

"You heard me, David," Kurt answered with a smirk. "I want you… and every single complication that comes with it. I want you to be the last person I talk to before going to bed and the first person I see when I wake up."

"You're serious," Dave whispered as he was just waiting for Kurt to finally drop the bomb on why they shouldn't be together.

Dave was just waiting for some sort of rejection to arise within the conversation.

"I am… and I know that I hurt you that night but you have to know that that was never my plan," Kurt pleaded calmly. "You have to believe me when I say that… I want you."

It was then that Kurt reached into his back pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on top of the dark blue bed linen.

"What's that?"

"It's an Amtrak pass," Kurt stated with a hesitant look upon his porcelain face. "I know that you have a life here, but I'm hoping that whenever you want you can come and see me and not just once a month… I want to start over."

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were before, Kurt," Dave answered as he reached for the folded train pass.

"Neither do I," Kurt replied with a tentative smile. "I want _more_ of you."

"How much more are you talking?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side, watching Kurt looking back at him.

"Let's just say that I want it all but the real question here is… do you still want to be with me?" Kurt whispered as he looked back at the man he had fallen in love with, waiting patiently for his lover's response while hoping that this wasn't the end, but simply the beginning for them. "Could we start again?"

**TBC…**

* * *

_Part Two is just around the corner! Stay Tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: One More Night

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Maroon 5 song, One More Night or Garbage's, Sleep Together

**Summary**: All Dave Karofsky wants is to have one more night with the only man he's ever craved...

**Author Notes**: _Hi, everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but, without further ado, I now present the final installment of One More Night. It's been a very interesting journey with these two characters and I'm truly sad to see this story end… but when one story ends another is on the horizon, lol. I just wanted to thank all those who have taken the time to read, review and follow this story… You all are so awesome, I seriously can't put it into proper words how you all inspire me! Thanks a bunch for welcoming my stories ;-)_

_Sending over tons of virtual hugs - Whiskey_

**Beta**: The wonderful **DreamingSpires**! Thanks a bunch for always helping me! You totally rule and I seriously couldn't have been able to pull this off without you! Hugs

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pt. 2**

_Dave was just waiting for some sort of rejection to arise within the conversation._

_"I am… and I know that I hurt you that night but you have to know that that was never my plan," Kurt pleaded calmly. "You have to believe me when I say that… I want you."_

_It was then that Kurt reached into his back pocket and placed a folded piece of paper on top of the dark blue bed linen._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's an Amtrak pass," Kurt stated with a hesitant look upon his porcelain face. "I know that you have a life here, but I'm hoping that whenever you want you can come and see me and not just once a month… I want to start over."_

_"I don't want things to go back to the way they were before, Kurt," Dave answered as he reached for the folded train pass._

_"Neither do I," Kurt replied with a tentative smile. "I want more of you."_

_"How much more are you talking," Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side, watching Kurt looking back at him._

_"Let's just say that I want it all but the real question here is… do you still want to be with me," Kurt whispered as he looked back at the man he had fallen in love with, waiting patiently for his lover's response while hoping that this wasn't the end, but simply the beginning for them. "Could we start again?"_

* * *

_**Continued…**_

**Six Months Later…**

**Vogue Magazine**

"The color scheme is all wrong," Kurt stated with tired frustration as he looked over the color patterns for the next month's fall issue. "Who authorized this dreadful layout?"

"Um- I'm not really sure who signed off on the color format," Kurt's loyal assistant, Viviane, began to say before a small yawn left her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Viv," Kurt answered as he patted his employee on the shoulder and then he glanced at his wristwatch. "Is it really past midnight?!"

"Yes, indeed," Viviane replied with another tired yawn escaping her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"After all these years, who tells Kurt Hummel that it's late?" Her smile took any sting from the crisp words.

"I see your point… I've just been trying to tie up these loose ends because once I pass through those doors, I won't be returning until next month's staff meeting," Kurt announced in a certain blissful tone that was accompanied by a smile.

"I can't believe you are really doing this," Viviane stated with a smile of her own. "I'm still in shock from all of this."

"Well, don't worry, for you are not getting rid of me so easily," Kurt answered as he began placing a few sketchbooks into his fashionable messenger bag. "Plus, Isabelle has made it perfectly clear that she's not losing me to any competitor."

"She's a smart woman," Viviane replied as she handed Kurt a small silver frame that held an old photo of him and his father during one of his Glee competitions. "Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Hummel?"

"Hmmm, no, nothing," he murmured as he looked around and then back at her. On an impulse, he pulled the startled woman into a brief hug. "Thanks for everything, Viv."

Viviane's cheeks turned a light pink but she patted her boss's back before stepping back with a smile. "Anytime… and we'll be in touch."

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. "Now, go home and get some sleep."

He motioned with a friendly wave as she left his office. He carefully placed the silver picture frame into the inner pocket of his bag while taking one last look around his office and breathing in the wonderful silence that came with working late.

Kurt couldn't help but reminisce about his very first day at Vogue, for he had been a scared intern with high ambition and now he was a sought-after fashion editor of one of the most influential fashion magazines in the world.

The young fashionable male smiled to himself as he made his way towards the door while taking a quick glance through the room just before he turned off the lights.

Kurt was truly grateful that it was dead calm within the office as he made his way down to the lower level, soon being greeted by torrential rain.

Usually the change in weather such as this would quickly irritate the former soprano to no end, for it would no doubt cause his outfit to become absolutely ruined… but this time around, Kurt simply buttoned his jacket up and stepped out into the rain.

His apartment wasn't very far from the office so he figured hailing a taxi would be rather pointless… Plus, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd walked through the rain.

The cold wet drops danced around him as the water droplets fell rapidly down upon the pavement.

The city that never slept looked like a deserted playground at that very moment. The bustling of the world seemed to have slowed down and was gradually being cleansed with the rain shower.

Kurt was finally approaching his apartment building and was swiftly greeted by the well-known doorman.

"Trouble getting a taxi tonight, Mr. Hummel?" The doorman quickly opened the doors to the lobby as Kurt neared him.

"Evening, Stan," Kurt greeted with a smirk as he passed through. "I thought it was a lovely night for a stroll."

Kurt, dripping wet, cautiously made his way through the luxurious lobby area until he entered into the modest-sized elevator.

The young fashion editor hummed to himself for the few moments it took for him to reach his floor and then casually made his way into his apartment.

Kurt had to maneuver his way vigilantly around his dwelling as he was immediately welcomed with a few moving boxes that were scattered around his dimly-lit apartment.

Kurt's wet fingers grazed over a box that had a few items already neatly placed inside.

A smile began to spread across his face as he realized the journey that was ahead of him as he walked towards his bedroom.

Kurt gently opened his bedroom door and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him; he would never tire of seeing his boyfriend fast asleep in his bed.

Even though he and Dave had been together officially for six months, the former soprano still couldn't get over the wonderful feeling that would course through him whenever he would come home to find Dave waiting for him.

Both Dave and Kurt had spent the past six months commuting from both Lima and New York in order to spend as much time together as possible.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend slept peacefully in the huge bed and all that was running through Kurt's mind was everything that had transpired for them to get to this point.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Six months ago…**

"So… could we start over?" Kurt's plea was soft as he hoped that the other man would give him an opportunity to begin again. "Please, say something."

Dave stood quietly watching the other man and he honestly wanted to tell the slender man who held his heart for so many years that all was forgiven… Instead, Dave stepped forward and captured Kurt's waiting lips.

Words lost their meaning in the heat of the kiss that followed.

Kurt smiled as he felt Dave's lips once again upon his and in that blissful moment, Kurt knew that this was it for him. All that he needed and longed for was right there with him.

It was Dave… It had always been Dave but Kurt had just been too scared to see it. For so long Kurt had been the scared little boy but today he was a man who would not back down.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's strong shoulders, pulling his lover closer to his body.

Dave reluctantly pulled away from Kurt's lips while placing his hands on either side of the porcelain face, staring into the most haunting blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Is this really what you want?" Dave's voice was a bit breathless from the passionate kiss he had just shared with Kurt who looked just as dazed from the kiss. "I need to know for sure that you, without a shadow a doubt, want to be with me."

Dave looked closely into the beautiful eyes as he waited for the response that would ultimately alter their 'relationship' forever.

Kurt raised both his hands until they were delicately touching Dave's muscular arms and smiled warmly through the fresh set of tears that escaped his deep blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt assured the larger male in a tender tone.

Dave then lowered his hands and, with a soft smile of his own, began to slowly unbutton Kurt's shirt.

During their earlier times together, Dave had memorized Kurt's body like a glorious map of delicious skin and warm responses… a labyrinth of detail that he'd committed to memory very well.

The arrangement that they had embarked on together had been a way to express themselves physically without any emotional attachments or connection but, for Dave, each sexual encounter had simply made him want more of the other man.

Dave had always wondered if Kurt felt the same way and tonight he had every intention of starting over. He wanted to create new memories with the gorgeous man standing before him.

Dave gradually stepped closer until he was inches away from Kurt's now exposed neck and placed a soft kiss at the base of the slender neck.

Kurt's head tilted back to give the other further access while placing his hands on Dave's waist.

The feel of Dave's hot, luscious lips devouring him was literally driving Kurt insane with lust; they had been together countless times but this time felt so different… this time it felt real.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Dave's frame, wanting never to release the other from his grasp until Dave began to guide him towards the bed.

Dave halfheartedly removed his now swollen lips from Kurt's soft skin; he held Kurt securely as he lowered them both onto the plush comforter and smiled as he looked over at his lover.

"I love you…" Dave whispered as he laid himself over Kurt's body. "…And I want you to stay."

Kurt lightly lifted his head until his lips met with Dave's and in that instant, both men knew that this was a turning point… where one chapter of their lives would be closed and a new one was about to begin.

The moments passed as Dave held Kurt close, wanting nothing more than to have him in his life and his bed always.

It wasn't until Kurt began to unbutton Dave's shirt that things started to truly heat up between the two and it then seemed as if they couldn't remove each other's clothing fast enough.

Small giggles escaped Kurt's lips as Dave tried in vain to pull off Kurt's tight jeans in a matter of seconds.

While Dave took his time caressing Kurt's soft, smooth chest, he began committing all these sensations to memory.

Kurt was lying contentedly beneath Dave's sheets, loving the feeling of having Dave above him.

He luxuriated in the feeling of having Dave exploring every inch of him as if this was their very first time… and in a way it sort of was.

"Hey," Dave whispered as his body rested upon Kurt's naked form, loving the way it felt to be so close with the other.

Kurt's legs slipped around Dave's hips in order to feel his lover closer to him.

The heat that radiated from both their bodies was almost too much to handle but nothing could separate them as they continued to lose all sense of time.

"Hi," Kurt replied in a pleasurable moan that followed as he felt Dave's hand softly caressing his lower lip.

Kurt then slowly kissed the tip of Dave's thumb sensually, causing his lover to shiver with anticipation and with that Kurt nodded, letting Dave know that he was ready to go further.

Dave reached for his nightstand where he kept a few items which he found to be odd since he hadn't had anyone in his bed in years… for the past two years he'd devoted himself to Kurt and their arrangement.

Dave just always hoped that at the end of every last Friday of the month, Kurt would stay with him.

Dave vigilantly placed the cool liquid onto his fingers, ready to begin preparing his lover.

Kurt's body ached for Dave's touch and knew that he needed the other man like air at this point.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Dave looking at him as if he was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on but Kurt didn't realize that he was in turn looking at his lover the same way.

"You're really here with me?" Dave looked as if he thought that at any instant, Kurt would disappear into the night… a figment of his imagination.

"I'm with you," Kurt assured as he lifted himself in order to place a kiss on the larger man's lips and then he felt Dave begin stretching him. "Oh… God!"

Dave's eyes remained focused on Kurt's desire-filled expression, loving the fact that he was the source of his lover's delight.

"I missed you so much," Kurt moaned as he felt Dave stretching him at a slow pace. "I… I love you so much."

"Say it again," Dave whispered as he slipped in a second finger, knowing that he wanted to keep hearing those words leave Kurt's lips for it was like a beautiful melody.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he looked into Dave's eyes. He moaned at the feeling of Dave adding yet another finger and knew that he was more than ready for Dave to make love to him.

Dave moved over onto the side of the bed until his back was resting against the headboard, smiling in anticipation as Kurt straddled him with a wicked smile across his face.

Dave placed his strong hands on either side of Kurt's waist as he felt the slender man slowly easing onto his erect member.

Kurt began taking in Dave's erect length slowly, feeling the exquisiteness of being full of the man he loved.

Kurt eased down until he was completely resting on Dave's lap, loving the moans that escaped the other man's lips in the process. Kurt opened his eyes to see Dave's head thrown back while he bit his lower lip.

Kurt then slowly began to lift himself in a deliciously torturous manner that caused Dave to tremble, for he knew that his lover wanted to give him everything he wanted but tonight it wasn't about him… it was about them.

Kurt reached for Dave's shoulders, beckoning the other to come closer to his body. Dave sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's fingers began to run through Dave's hair, knowing that he was almost reaching his peak as he continued to move with a steady rhythm.

"I love feeling you inside of me," Kurt whispered into Dave's ear. "You're the only one that's ever made me feel comfortable in my own skin."

"You're the only one that I've ever wanted," Dave responded as their eyes connected. "So… I guess… we're perfect for each other."

"I guess so."

Kurt's movement continued to increase while he felt complete in Dave's arms.

"I-I'm so close," Kurt stuttered as he felt Dave's hand reach into the small space between their bodies and began to firmly stroke Kurt's length and watched as his lover fell to pieces because of his very touch.

"Fuck," Dave moaned as Kurt's sensual rhythm increased, making him feel as if he couldn't hold on for much longer for he craved release. "I need you!"

"You have me," Kurt whispered as he sped up his movement.

"I…I," Dave stuttered knowing that he was beyond reason, for all that mattered was this.

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes as his lover continued to ride him but the moment Kurt's lips found their way onto Dave's mouth, the other man knew that he was done for.

Dave felt himself erupt inside of his lover's tight channel and he moaned as he continued to ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders as the familiar sensation built within him when he felt Dave still deep inside of him.

It was then that Kurt captured Dave's lips in a passionate embrace as he finally gave into unadulterated pleasure.

The couple continued to hold each other tightly as they tried catching their unsteady breaths, both loving the intimate moment that they were sharing with no rush or fear running through their unclouded thoughts.

Kurt continued to place loving kisses on Dave's skin while both men knew perfectly well that the next morning they would wake up with the other lying right beside them.

_It was a new beginning…_

****End Flashback****

* * *

**Present Time…**

Kurt continued to watch his boyfriend sleeping in his oversized bed, knowing that the road before them would not be an easy one, but it was one that they both were willing to embark on once again if it meant finding each other.

A lot had happened since becoming an official couple. It seemed that everyone was surprised by their sudden relationship… all except Santana who, on more than one occasion, had told a few Glee club members that she was the one who set them up together… if only they all knew the truth.

A month and a half ago, Dave was promoted to an outside company in Chicago but thought against taking the job until Kurt had stated that he was going to be going with him.

Kurt had asked Isabelle to work remotely while occasionally meeting in the Vogue Chicago office but under strict conditions to still meet at the main headquarters twice a month for their staff gatherings.

Isabelle wasn't thrilled with the idea but knew that Kurt Hummel was irreplaceable in this business.

In the past couple of months, Isabelle Wright, Head of Special Programs, had noticed a certain shift in her employee, for Kurt wasn't living to work anymore… there was something more that was driving the young editor.

Kurt's contract was lengthy but, in the end, both Vogue and the fashion editor got what they wanted.

Dave had taken the train over to New York that very evening, ready to help Kurt pack for the move and, in all honesty, Kurt couldn't wait.

Chicago could be a new place for them to start a life together.

Now Kurt realized that he was still drenched from the downpour that was still occurring outside so, without further thought, he began to shed his wet layers while walking slowly towards his bed.

Kurt quietly lifted the warm sheets and once he was underneath them, he began to place small kisses over his boyfriend's bare back.

The tender feeling of Kurt's lips upon his skin began to wake the other man gradually. Dave turned on his side until he was face-to-face with his lover.

Dave lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss upon his boyfriend's lips as he began to breathe in the fresh scent of rain that was radiating from Kurt's skin.

"You're home," Dave whispered with a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked body.

"Yeah," Kurt answered back with a smile of his own while resting his head on Dave's broad chest. He was, indeed, home – for his home was right there in his arms. "I'm home."

**THE END…**

* * *

_Wicked Hugs & Love!_

_I truly hope that you've all enjoyed the ride, and know that there are more insane stories to come from this wicked girl!_

_-Whiskey_


End file.
